


mockingbird's song

by greenivy



Series: Rewind [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, im abusing the tags, im back, no?, okay, quality over quantity ya know?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 15:43:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13767303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenivy/pseuds/greenivy
Summary: In which Madara is forced to become a babysitter, Kakashi needs to stop passing out, and Obito finally gets to do something.





	mockingbird's song

**Author's Note:**

> *Jazz hands* I'm back! Thank you for your patience during the wait!

There's a glimmer of gold. His eyes crack open and they widen as he sits up quickly. He doesn't recognize his surroundings. Everything is a rusted bronze tinged with yellow as if he's in a catacomb. He can't seem to find that gold that flashed when the light caught it, and he thinks that maybe he imagined it.

There's water dripping somewhere, echoing through the room. It's large, with a high ceiling that's only just in sight from the ground he woke on. The walls are smooth and about forty meters apart.

The room is a square shape, and he's almost certain that it's on purpose. He isn't near the centre, closer to the western wall. He realizes he's only seeing out of one eye and lifts the cloth that hangs over his left.

He blinks. Is he imagining it...? No. His vision is enhanced.

He slides the cloth back down. The room seems to darken like a cloud has rolled over the source of light, wherever it may be. He pulls the cloth off. The 'cloud' disappears. _That's odd. Why would there be cloth over my more useful eye? Did an enemy put it on so I wouldn't notice?_

He shakes his head to clear the thoughts.

He's definitely sitting on something solid. Rock, or maybe concrete. It's rough, but not sharp. He's about to get up when the world shakes.

\-------------------------

When he wakes the raven-haired kid from before is leaning over him and shaking him with hands on his shoulders. The boy looks sheepish.

"Sorry, I overreacted there." Kakashi scoffs.

"Really." He says dryly. He spots a blob of brown as the kid opens his mouth again.

"It was an accident!"

"You literally hit me with a tree."

"Only the branch! And I said I was sorry!" The kid was pouting now and _damn_ if that wasn't cute.

"So, uh, do you really not remember me?"

"I would think that was obvious. I'm curious why we would be friends in the first place. Do you usually hit your friends with trees when they don't remember you?" The kid flushes.

"I was caught off guard, dammit! And we were rivals, not friends!" He sputters.

"Well, what's your name? As much fun as it is to just call you 'idiot' and 'fool' in my head, I'd like to have a name to add on to those." The kid grins, ignoring the insults Kakashi threw in his explanation.

"My name is Uchiha Obito!"

\------------------------

The k- Obito, then went on what was at least a ten-minute rant about their rivalry. He feels like he should remember  _something_ , like a memory is just out of reach. Frustrated, his eyes narrow involuntarily. Obito cuts off, _finally_ , confused.

"What's my last name?" He hadn't intended to ask the question.

"Hatake. Do you remember anything else?"

"Hatake Kakashi... The part about what the world is like, and about shinobi, and how the land is divided."

"That's good, 'cause I don't think I would've been able to cover everything."

"That's because you're an idiot. If I know that twenty minutes after meeting you, everyone knows it."

"Hey!"

Kakashi manages a small snort at Obito's indignance. Because that's when the cave starts to swim in front of him and Obito is asking him what's wrong-

\------------------------

Obito doesn't know what to do. They'd been talking, and then Kakashi just... collapsed.

He's staring in horror at Kakashi's prone form on the ground when Zetsu appears. He sighs.

"Can't leave you alone for a minute, can I?" It's more of a statement. Obito bristles.

"He just collapsed! What was I supposed to do?"

"Not stare at him for five minutes, for starters." Zetsu's dry sarcasm is less than welcome in a situation where Kakashi _is on the floor, unconscious_.

Obito takes a deep breath so he doesn't attack the plant man. That prompts him to think back to the clearing. He'd been so focused on _Kakashi, here with him_ that he hadn't questioned the way Zetsu was able to knock him out so easily.

Said plant is picking Kakashi up and slinging him over his shoulder.

"Hey! Wait up!" Sure, he's weaker since he hasn't been able to train, but a chop to his neck shouldn't have knocked him out. Something about Zetsu doesn't sit well with him.

\------------------------

It was fall when you left us. Leaves swirled around us, dancing to a silent melody. We laughed, and we were happy, for a time. Your smile was worth more than any amount of gold.

Trees lost their vibrant colours but remained a sturdy brown when you were taken. A storm washed through our village and you didn't return.

Rin wakes up in a hospital bed far away from where she wants to be. Her head aches and all she can think is, _Kakashi_.

\------------------------

"Put simply, his body isn't used to this overwhelming amount of chakra." Madara's hoarse voice doesn't do anything for Obito's anxiety.

"Is he gonna be alright?" He blurts out because dammit, he is not going to lose Kakashi, not after he just got him back! Or technically, since he left Kakashi. But this was not the time to feel guilty about something he couldn't have controlled.

"If his immune system doesn't blow a fuse, then yes." Something twists in Obito's chest.

"Can we help him?" His voice takes on a desperate tone. Madara is silent.

"I would much more chakra than I have now." Madara pauses. "I would practically have to be reborn as myself in my prime."

An idea starts to form, a puzzle piece put into place with a _click_. He wants to confirm the theory.

"So... he won't wake up until you can perform whatever it is you're planning, which will help him recover?"

"Yes."

"And theoretically if you did go back to your original state, you could heal him?"

"Were you actually listening? Yes."

The puzzle starts to take shape. He runs from the cavern they're in, panting as he heads towards his destination.

_It turns out I **can**  help you Kakashi! Just hang on!_

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this! *whispers from the corner* quality over quantity............


End file.
